


A Gift of a Sweater

by Frederick_Chilton_Simp



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederick_Chilton_Simp/pseuds/Frederick_Chilton_Simp
Summary: A simple one-shot of (pre-existing relationship) Hannibal gifting Will a sweater for the winter weather.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A Gift of a Sweater

"Will. Wake up." Hannibal Lecter gently shook Will Graham awake.

"Hannibal? What- what time is it-" Will picked his head up off the desk he'd fallen asleep on. Will was a disheveled mess, his curly brown hair sticking up everywhere, his signature flannel shirt wrinkled. He stretched his arms before adjusting his glasses and attempting to flatten down his hair. 

"Just past nine." Hannibal smiled down at Will. Hannibal was wearing a nicely pressed grey suit, his hair neatly styled. "I didn't want to wake you, but- I figured you would be more comfortable on a bed or a couch rather than my desk."

"I hadn't even realized I dozed off- I apologize-" Will stammered, sitting upright in the chair, and noticing that Hannibal was holding something. "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Hannibal held up a shopping bag. It had some designer label on it that Will didn't recognize. "The other reason for waking you. I brought you a gift." 

"Hannibal, you know you don't have to get me anything." Will started to argue, he hated it when Hannibal bought him stuff. In the months they'd been together, Hannibal insisted on constantly buying gifts, despite Will's refusal.

"This is not some superficial item, Will. It has a perfectly good use." Hannibal handed the bag to Will. "You'll see. Open it."

Will reluctantly took the bag, removing the pink tissue paper from inside. He reached in and felt a scratchy material. He grimaced, slowly pulling it out of the paper bag. Will unfolded the seemingly maroon blob of scratchiness, holding it up.

"You… you got me...a sweater?" He looked at Hannibal, puzzled.

"I figured that you could use it, given that it is a cold winter." Hannibal leaned against the nearby chair. "I can return it if you insist-"

"No. No- it's….uh… wonderful.. Thank you, Hannibal." Will tried to smile genuinely, despite the fact that he despised sweaters with this particular texture of yarn. And he despised when people bought him things. "I'm sure I'll wear it often."

"I sincerely hope you do. It was difficult to pick out the right one, but I hoped you would like it." Hannibal seemed pleased with himself, and Will knew he'd have to wear the sweater around Hannibal at least once or twice to keep up the act.

×××××××

"What are you doing, Will?" Hannibal stepped into the kitchen. He had come to Will's house to visit, since he had not seen Will in a while and they still lived in their separate homes. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed Will holding scissors, and the designer sweater Hannibal had bought him. Will froze in place upon hearing Hannibal speak.

"Hannibal- I- uh- wasn't expecting you today." Will stuttered. "Th-this? Uhm- I was just...cutting off the tags… they're- itchy. I do this with all of my clothes- it's not uncommon." Will gestured to the tags laying on the counter, having just been chopped off.

"Will. That sweater was designer. Without tags it looks like any old sweater."

"Good, I hate designer." Will chuckled lowly. "Makes me feel like I should think I'm better than everyone else, when I'm not."

"Would you do me at least one favor, Will?" Hannibal stepped towards the shorter man.

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"Throw out the sweater. The color doesn't suit you anyways." Hannibal smiled, laughing a bit.

Will laughed back, tossing the sweater to the side before leaning up to kiss Hannibal.

"You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
